It is often helpful to create a test instance of a production database at a particular point-in-time for debugging database operations, testing new applications that access the database, and other experimental purposes. The test instance should allow a tester to modify data in the test instance without modifying the data in the production database. It is not uncommon for multiple independent test instances of a production database to be in use at the same time.